Finding My Way Back
by Angie-lane
Summary: Ok, sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but finally, I have. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review, I'll love you forever! Thanks!
1. A familiar arrival

Disclaimer: I own Reeni, but nothing else.  
  
  
  
It was a day just like any other at Degrassi Community School. People everywhere, talking with friends, catching up on gossip, pairs of eyes following and spotting all the newest trends, not to mention the newest fashion mistakes.  
  
On this particular day, there was a new set of eyes present at Degrassi. However, this particular pair of pale blue eyes was not set on any fashion "do's" or "don'ts". Instead, they were set straight ahead, only two goals to accomplish; finding their way around the unfamiliar halls, and staying as invisible as possible.  
  
"Brrrring!" Well, one goal partially accomplished; homeroom was managed to be found before the bell. Slowly walking inside, the owner of the pale blue eyes, searched the room and its contents. People seemed to be watching the newcomer as she looked around at her new surroundings. She saw one girl with light, blonde hair and quite a bit of make-up watching her, then turn and whisper something to the dark-skinned girl beside her, which caused them both to snicker and look at her. She didn't let it phase her, what did the opinions of these people mean anyways? She also spotted a tall, thin boy with lots of curly, black hair look at her and smile. Quite frankly, she didn't appreciate it that much. She didn't need his fake sympathy and friendliness, or anyone else's for that matter. She reached the back of the room, and sat down next to a girl who appeared to be trying rather hard to make herself different from the countless clones in the room.  
  
The teacher, Ms. Kwan, walked around the room, taking attendance. As she finished, she searched the room, and smiled. "We have a new addition to the Degrassi community today," she said, smiling towards the back of the room, "Journey Randall." The pale eyes darted up, "I go by Reeni." Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She was wearing a fitted, grey tee shirt, and jeans that were a little large on her. They took in her long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, and her pale face. She had small, delicate features; a small nose, tiny, light-colored lips, ...and thin, pale blue eyes. Her delicate features did not soften the hard look that was in her eyes, however.  
  
Jimmy turned to Spinner, Paige, and Hazel, and asked, "Is it just me, or is there something strangely familiar about this girl?" And it was true, there was a certain familiarity about her that was evident to everyone in the room.  
  
Ms. Kwan smiled, "Very well, Reeni it is." She said as she made the name change on her list. "Reeni just moved here a few days ago from Wasaga Beach, up north. So, Reeni, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Reeni looked up at the teacher and stated quite simply, "No, that's all right." Ms. Kwan was quite take aback, but decided not to push it. What was the point in forcing a student to open up? Still, she felt the need to take it just a bit further, "All right then. What a shame though, we would have loved to hear about you." Reeni looked down and muttered quietly under her breath, "trust me, you're not missin' much..." The girl next to her turned to her and whispered "Don't mind Kwan, she can be quite heartless. I'm Ellie, welcome to Degrassi...." 


	2. Not so new accquaintances

Ok, sorry I took soooo long to get this up. But, finally, here it is. I'm continuing! Enjoy!  
  
"Ok, class, have a nice day, I can't wait to see you all again for English." Mrs.  
  
Kwan called over the noise of the class pushing in chairs and closing backpacks as the  
  
bell signaled the end of homeroom. Reeni grabbed her stuff and quickly headed towards  
  
the door, hoping to be left in peace. However, soon enough, as though anticipated, there  
  
was a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey, what's your hurry? Believe me, you don't want to rush to any of these  
  
classes. Nothing too interesting."  
  
Reeni turned to see Ellie walking up behind her.  
  
"So, what do you think of Degrassi so far?" Ellie asked as she caught up.  
  
"Well, ...after being present in only one class so far, and might I add, the most  
  
meaningless class of the day, I can quite confidently say that it's the equivalent of a  
  
living hell. "  
  
"Yeah that basically sums it up. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Um....." Reeni dug into her bag and pulled out her schedule, "Media Immersion,  
  
Mr. Simpson."  
  
"Yeah, same here. Don't worry though, Simpson's one of the better teachers. He  
  
actually tries to understand you. It's like he knows it's not easy being fourteen and stuck  
  
in this awful place. Oh, hold up a second, I need to stop at my locker."  
  
Reeni stopped and put her schedule back in her bag while Ellie opened her locker.  
  
She tried to close her bag, but it was too full.  
  
"Ugh. No, everything fit this morning."  
  
Ellie glanced behind her to see Reeni struggling with her books, then turned back  
  
to her locker. Reeni pulled out a few books and tried making it all fit again. Just as she  
  
thought she'd accomplished her goal someone ran into her hard, and she fell to the floor,  
  
all of her books falling out of her bag.  
  
"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry, really."  
  
The tall, thin, dark haired boy who had smiled at her that morning was standing  
  
over her, a camera in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to fix this stupid thing, and I guess I just wasn't paying  
  
attention." He said gesturing to the camera in his hands. He looked down at it again,  
  
"Yeah, I dunno it's been acting really weird. Something with the flash, it keeps..."  
  
"Look, just watch where you're going." Reeni cut him off as she started picking up her things.  
  
"Here, let me help"  
  
"No, I've got it." She said taking a book out of his hands.  
  
He stood back up and offered her his hand to help her up. She looked up at him  
  
blankly and stood up on her own. He awkwardly put his hand back at his side as she  
  
brushed herself off. He still had a book in his hand and he offered handed it to her. She  
  
looked down at her thin black journal in his hands and snatched it.  
  
"I guess I should introduce myself , shouldn't I." Reeni didn't respond. "Um,  
  
yeah, I'm Craig." He said grinning.  
  
She glanced up at him with that same blank look, then returned her attention to  
  
her bag. She closed it and slung it over her shoulder, facing Craig.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you in class." He said with a smile  
  
She rolled her eyes, "If you must."  
  
He smiled at her response, "Oh, I'm afraid I must." He said, then turned and  
  
walked away.  
  
Ellie had closed her locker now and smiled at Reeni. "Come on, let's go." She  
  
said with a small chuckle.  
  
After having survived four classes, it was finally time for lunch. For most of the  
  
morning, Ellie had been with her; sitting with her in class, walking with her in the halls.  
  
However, at the end of last period a girl with short black hair, wearing all black had  
  
arrived late. She and Ellie were obviously friends because after class, they left together.  
  
Reeni really didn't mind, it gave her some time to herself. She finished at her locker, and  
  
followed the other students outside, where everyone was eating lunch. She scanned all  
  
the tables, until she finally spotted a familiar face. She smiled and headed over to the  
  
table.  
  
"Hey, there you are. I've was looking for you." The person said as she  
  
approached the table.  
  
Reeni smiled. "Yeah, same here. You know, you're not an easy person to find,  
  
Sean Cameron." 


End file.
